the love between Knight and assassin
by Job298
Summary: A lonely depressed assassin met her a knight and shining armor
1. chapter 1

For those guys who read my fanfic and sorry for wrong grammar and punctuation

This is my very very first fanfic I've ever made and disclaimer I do not own fairy tail neither assassin's creed

* * *

Leon:

black long haired like arno dorian, blue eyes and has a scar across his eye

He is a Australian

Age: 19

Body type: Well build for fighting

Place: Paris, france

Magic: requip, parkour( i'm out of idea )

The introduction:

When I was a young man, I see we're abuse and brutally murder by the hands of the knights templar. Ever day there's blood and bodies laying on the street of France, I thought that we lost our freedom to live free without any harm instead it is. Assassins

There work in the dark, to serve the light and that's the reason we're free

As the assassin's grand master arno dorian he save us when he's living. Grand master taught me everything before I leave France and I learn how use requip magic to easily change my weapon when needed. I leave the brotherhood to explore the world.

My name is Leon , I am a assassin.

In the land of fiore where people have live in peace and happy life. Town of magnolia. all people are busy their everyday lives and they have wizard, they use magic evaryday when it needs and every wizard have guild to join, and there's a particular guild called fairy tail. This guild might be rowsy guild but also a destructive guild that we known

At the guild natsu dragneel always pick up fights with gray fulbuster . Juvia is eying his "gray-sama' at the bar of fairy tail was makarov dreyar, cana alberona , mirajane strauss and erza scarlet. Cana alberona is a card mage and a heavy drinker and her father is gildarts alberona( correct me if I'm wrong ) he was a Ss-class wizard and the ace of fairy tail. Makarov dreyar is third guild master of fairy tail to all their guild mate look for them is like father. Mirajane strauss is a take-over mage, elfman strauss is a beast take-over mage and the older brother in the strauss siblings and lisanna strauss ( well they have the same magic so I didn't write it ) and erza Titania scarlet the requip mage and the Queen of fairies, she always ate her favorite strawberry cheesecake all of their guild were afraid when erza mad always make a brawl

(AN: I hope you enjoy my introduction but don't worry about it still make a another chapter)

#peace


	2. chapter 2

It's a sunny day at fiore as Leon was on a train to magnolia, Leon was wearing a black trench coat, in his waist is a excalibur, a gauntlet attached is a hidden blade, he didn't uses his requip magic often he just want a close combat without using any magic, while Leon is reading his novel "10 mins to magnolia" the speaker of train said as Leon continues reading his novel

Skip 10 mins:

Finally I got here in magnolia, Leon said while he get his luggage, after he go he heard his stomach growling Leon smirk and said, well its time me to eat, and Leon continue to his walk

And he found a restaurant. As soon he enters the restaurant. Hello sir how can I help you the cashier said with sweet smile in her face. Can I have a beef steak, fried chicken and black forest cake please Leon said, and the cashier add all his orders. That would be 10,000 jewels the cashier said, and Leon handed him a 10,000 jewels and he get his order

As Leon finds a table to eat he asked a girl with a scarlet haired she was eating her strawberry cheesecake. Excuse can I share a seat on you because I cannot find a vacant table Leon said as the redhead response, oh sure. As the redhead said, are you new here? The redhead question. Leon nodded, yes how about you?

Leon questioned her. I've been here for a long time

Leon surprised, hey what is your name, my name is erza scarlet, erza replied, Leon Jones Leon said, well its nice to meet you Leon Jones erza said

With a smile and held hand and Leon do the French way by kissing their hands and erza just blushed,

After they finish eating and talking they walk and erza said, where are you from Leon? Leon looked at erza and said I'm from Paris France erza looked at Leon wide eyes. Is that true?! Erza said like a hyperactive kid

Leon nodded and giggle for erza's antic then erza asked, and why did you came here erza questioned because I want join the guild called fairy tales? Leon said oh you mean fairy tail erza said yeah wait are a member of fairy tail? Leon said yes erza said

As night come by, uh erza is there a motel that I can stay Leon said, sure I know the motel here in magnolia. As erza led the way to where Leon could stay for a night. Here we are erza pointed the building and Leon says goodbye to erza. As Leon walk to the alley of the magnolia he heard a people. Please don't Kill me, the man said as he held her daughter not to hurt her but they're surrounded with five thugs, we don't kill you unless you give us your daughter the thugs said, no I'm not allow you take daughter, as Leon uses his eagle vision and see that there In the corner of the alley and they're surrounded with 5 thugs

Leon sprung as he could to make his destination as Leon readied his sword he signal the men to cover their mouth, Leon throws a smoke bomb to blind the thugs and he ran to the thugs and pummel him with a sword, the next thug sa kick in the face so that the jawline broke and the thug fell inconscious as the three thugs left they charge at Leon

As Leon could response, Leon broke there defense and he slash through the chest of the thug, he dodge the attack and he finish it off with a headbutt and last one remains the remaining thug just ran

Then Leon check the man and said are OK sir? Leon asked. Oh I'm fine youngster, are you here son? The man asked then Leon replied yes. You better go to your home now sir its dangerous I here Leon said yeah your right and thank you for saving us Leon then nodded

After he enter the motel, in front of him was a landlady, how much the rent? Leon asked politely at the landlady, as the landlady nodded and Leon handed her a 2000 jewels, as he laid in the bed, he reach on his wallet there's a woman with dark hair brown eyes with slightly pale skin and she wearing a red dress. As he watched the picture on his wallet Leon felt a stinging sensation in his eyes and it was a tear

The girl on the photo is Serena strauss ( A/N Serena strauss is not relative to the strauss sibling) girlfriend of Leon Jones who eventually died

Flashback:

Its a raining as Leon was in a coffee shop waiting for her girlfriend to come in for their date

Hows the trip Serena, Leon asked as he give her hand and guided her down to transportation, bumpy and quietly as Serena give him a hug and passionate kiss which Leon response immediately

as they talked for few hours and left the cafe shop they stroll together in the park as they Strolling leon activate his eagle vision for any threat he see's, as he a threat its come to their way, a man with a hood on it similar to his hood that he wear

As soon the man comes closer the man throw a smoke bomb, Leon was knocked down by the hooded guy and he cannot see because of the smoke and as surrounding was clear leon see that Serena was in front of the hooded man, Serena is now in danger, SERENA RUN!! Leon shouted at her and she response but it's no use for her as the hooded man sprung her with unhuman speed

As soon the man near to her, he ready his hidden blade to stab her and STAB! A sound of metal trusted at the sternum. As

Leon got up on his knees he requip a sword on his hand run to the man who killed the love of his life, as soon he run the man use a smoke bomb again. Leon lost the man and then he rush to Serena.

**_Serena stay with me I'll get you there in a nearest hospital_** Leon said with word full of sorrow. Leon I don't think I can Serena stuttering trying to stay awake **_NO! please stay with me I do not want to be alone please _**Leon pleaded to her Serena reaches Leon's face and wipe up the tears from his face. **_Someday there will be a woman that always there for you and always cherish you forever _**serena said as she slowly goes to eternal sleep " requiescat In pace my love" Leon sobs at her girlfriends dead body as rain goes by.

* * *

End of flashback

As Leon watch the picture of her girlfriend

A tears fell on Leon's cheek but he didn't bother it and he fell asleep

I hope you like it.


	3. chapter 3

As the morning come the townsfolk of magnolia do they're everyday life as Leon lazily woke up because the flashback. As soon Leon get up on the bed and get dress his assassin's robe with a black and white outline of it, as he got out on the motel and the first thing in his head is food after he go the guild called fairy tail

As he go to a nearest restaurant he was greeted with the people of magnolia because what happened last night. After he go to the guild and things got messy

At the guild

All the guild mates are present gajeel is on the bench with levy, cana is drinking at the bar same as master makarov itself, mira was on a bar serving a slice of strawberry cheesecake and handed to erza scarlet and happily.

Erza who is that man that you met yesterday? Mira asked oh that guys yesterday he's name is Leon Jones from Paris France erza said as mira heard it surprisingly. Then what did you two did mira said with a perverted smirk on her face, what no i just met ok where not in a relationship so fast erza stuttering and blushing

Well how it looks like? Mira questioned, well he is truly a gentleman and he is handsome not just like he's a popular person erza said with a blush in her face as they heard the guild doors busted open it was the man that mira questioned to erza

Is this the fairy tail? Leon said politely as the response master makarov step forward to Leon and said yes you're in the fairy tail how can I help you with that young man? makarov said with a grin on his face, can I join your guild? Leon questioned as erza heard that Leon join fairy tail she was very shocked and surprised. Sure young man and where you want to put your guild logo and what color you want? makarov asked.

Leon pointed at his right forearm and the color is gray and Leon go to mira,. Mira put the stamp and Leon heard a voice on her back. I didn't see you coming, a voice was from the redhead erza scarlet. Oh hey there erza Leon said cheerfully as erza response with a faint blushed and said, hello there Leon, as the two exchanges a eye to eye contact they're disturbed by grinning mirajane and said are you two together? mira said with a perverted grin on her face. NO?! they said in unison.

* * *

A/N sorry for the late update because I was sick and I'm out of idea but I'll try my best to finish this story


	4. chapter 4

A/N glad to be back making my fanfic, sorry guys if keep you all waiting for another chapter because I was busy because of exam, playing minecraft and watching nba too much time that I wasted it

I do not own fairy tail neither assassin's creed

* * *

As Leon joined the fairy tail he was greeted by his guild mate telling where he live, what do you like to do, what food do you want and many more. Hey my name Is natsu dragneel can I pick you to fight me? natsu asked normally but erza glared at natsu for what he said to leon

Then Leon just chuckled and said OK natsu Leon said as he stood up and erza go asked Leon. Are you sure about this he a strong wizard? erza said with worried. Then Leon cupped her cheeks and said yes, I'm sure about this and I have not intension to kill him, just a friendly fight OK? all the guildmates of fairy tail just shocked of what what he did to erza. O OK Leon but be careful erza stuttering and a blush on her face

As the two ready, everyone in the guild put some bets. Natsu has a more bets than Leon. Then makarov just steps in the ring. Natsu ignited his flames to heat and for Leon he requip into his black trench coat with a chestplate , a gauntlet and a two swords in the back( it just like kirito from sword art online). Leon readied his defense not using his sword. All the guild mates were confused why he didn't use his so its erza. She in the bar with mira, cana, Wendy, juvia, Lucy and erza.

I hope there nothing happen to Leon. Erza whispered so it hear it, but it failed mira heard everything then mira gave a mischievous grin. As the fights starts, natsu was first to attack**. Fire Dragon's iron fist** natsu launch at Leon but he dodge it then Leon kick natsu on the stomach and slid few steps away from him.

As the two were started to heat up then natsu uses **fire dragons flaming elbow** and it hits Leon but he blocked the attack. That's was hell of a attack there natsu dragneel you just broke up my defence and my right arm Leon said exhausted. That's how I fight with my friends here in fairy tail natsu said simply. As the two exchanging some attack and Leon just lost his balance

You lose Leon natsu said still on his feet. I should use my Secret magic Leon thought. I'll use some 30%

So that he will knocked out like 1 week or so. Leon thought as he ready his secret magic. as natsu himself activated his lighting fire dragon mode. Natsu felt a new magic that he never felt it before. **Crimson lotus exploding roaring flames** natsu yelled and dashed towards leon

As Leon concentrate to what he plan to attack, as natsu ready to attack Leon, then Leon dodge natsu's at he releases his secret power. **demon slayer roaring fist** Leon yelled as he launched to natsu and it hits natsu in the face sending him sliding at th floor sideways

All the guild members were shocked for what Leon was performing on his fight and natsu was knocked on the ground with cuts and bruises all over. Makarov declared winner is Leon which the last man standing. But fell on the ground, as he falls to the ground he was caught up by none than other erza scarlet

Oh I didn't see you coming Leon said typically out of words due to exhaustion and fell to unconscious. Lucy and gray we're went to natsu and they bring the two to the infirmary, Wendy and porlyusica will heal the two

1 week later

Leon woke up and he see natsu was sleep as well Lucy beside him. And Leon felt a weighting on his bed and it was erza sleep beside him. She cute Leon thought to himself and smile. Leon combed her hair and he didn't know that they've been watch by Lucy and natsu which he woke up with their mouths agape.

As erza woke up she felt a hand touching her hair and it was Leon. the two were having a eye-to-eye contact. Morning Leon erza greeted at him. Morning erza and how many days that I'm out? Leon questioned. About 1 week. Whoa one week Leon surprised, then erza giggled for what Leon did and nodded

I was wondering if you could go to a mission with me? erza said shyly then Leon nodded at him. And the walk out on the infirmary. Leon go straight to the bar ate his food. Boy you look so hungry Leon turn to see master makarov, he was drinking his beer. Your strong wizard you just beat your high S class member, I didn't that he is a S class mage Leon said. Yeah me too erza said beside with Leon. And master me and Leon will go to a mission erza said happily. Makarov smile at the two. Sure but be careful the two nodded.

* * *

Well there you have it folks next up chapter 5 Leon's first mission


	5. chapter 5

As two went home for their mission, Leon was thinking about the mission while he's walking towards his home, Leon past man as he glance at the man walking in the crowded people, a man wearing coat with a black and red outline on it and a hood on, as Leon curiosity he followed the man through the market Leon doesn't bother if is bumping people, as street is now wider, Leon run at the man but it fail he bumped three man. "watch where you going young man", a man said. "sorry mister I was followed that m-", as Leon glance at street where the man goes was gone. "where he goes" as Leon looked at his watch, he was late.

As erza waited at the train for Leon, erza see Leon running at her. "where have you been Leon I've been waiting her for hours?!", erza said, "sorry for waiting I was in the market because I need to buy some foods", Leon lied he doesn't want get on his problem. "oh, well this is our mission" erza gets the flyers and see it at Leon. " so we will need take down some dark wizard at the ariant town for 500,000 jewels" Leon said, " let's go Titania before we the train starts", Leon said as he carry his luggage and put it on the compartment and take a seat.

"well we got on the train" Leon said, "yeah. Well this must be a long train ride", erza said. As he see Leon was getting something on his luggage. "what are you getting your luggage", erza question, "well before, when I was young I always love to reading some book" Leon grinned, "yeah about that where is your parents anyway?", erza questioned, "my parents was killed when I was 7 years old", Leon said lowering his head for his trauma but he's now use to. "oh sorry about that" erza said. "hey Leon when you are young, who kept you?" erza said. As Leon heard the statement from erza. "its a long story Titania" Leon said, "come on Leon" erza pouted. Damn she want to know all about me, Leon thought to himself. OK ok here we goes

FLASBACK:

At the late night of France, as a young Leon was on the park with his mother and father. As the people on France is on high spirit they enjoyed the lights and the song, couple are all dancing happily so it's Leon's parents as well with the music. Leon could even imagine, whatever the problems they will solved no matter it cost. As Leon enjoyed seeing his parents dancing and family just watch at the fireworks but the life of Leon turn upside down.

As the paired walked to their home. How's the festival going son?, dad questioned. It so fun dad when you and mom dancing, Leon said with a smile on his face. The parents just laugh and smile at Leon. Yeah son me and your father knows that because that's what parents job, to make handsome son happy. Mom kisses Leon's forehead. Someday son you be lover you need to yourself before you love someone and always protect her, cherish your love. Dad said

As the paired walked at the streets of Paris. Well what do we have here?, as the paired heard and find who's the owner of that voice. It was the general of of the knights templar, you've been trespass to our territory, the knights said raising their sword and point at the parents. As the parent, they protect Leon for any harm, the father step forward. I'm sorry sir I didn't know that this is your territory, the father apologise. As the parents were surrounded by group of templar, but you are now against the law so you deserve to die, the knight ready to slash his at Leon's father, but he dodge the attack and he push the Knight down. RUN!!!!, The father said as he was down with the Knight. Guards after them, the knights said as the guard went to the mother in pursuit.

As the mother desperately to find a hiding spot to hide Leon for the knights chasing at them. As the mom spotted a hiding spot, mom put Leon to hide. Leon you have hide here to find some help OK? mom saidsaid reassuring herself. Ok mom be careful, Leon said.

As she was finding people to help with, but she was cornered by the knights templar, as the general steps in holding his husband full of cuts and bruises. Knight holds her in neck, where is the child?!, the Knight yelled as Leon seen the scene where his parents were tortured. Never!, the mom said and spit at the knight's face. The Knight stood and he stab his sword at the stomach and scream in pain. NO!!!, the husband goes at the side of his wife crying. I WILL KILL YOU, the husband yelled. The Knight pulled a flintlock and pointed at the father, as what Leon see his mother was kill on his naked eye. He's now crying. The finger is now on the trigger. I'll make sure that you be go with her and. A gunshot was heard, and dead body slump down as the rain started.

As the knights heard a sound on the roof, the knights are now scare what to do, as the noise stop the assassin throws a smoke bomb at the group of knights wheezing. The assassin dashed at the knights using his rapier. As the smoke clear, Leon saw a man in front of his dead parents. As Leon curiosity he goes step closer at the assassin. Mom? dad?, Leon said in the verge of tear. Leon kneld at the dead body.

I'm sorry young man, the assassin apologise. As the assassin's surprise the young man hugs at him as well the assassin. The assassin looked at the young man. What's your name young man?, the assassin question. L Leon Jones, Leon said still crying. Arno Victor dorian, Arno stated his name. Arno can I go with you because I want to be like you?, Leon pleading at arno. Arno grin and nodded at Leon. Come on Leon before you catch some cold.

END OF THE FLASHBACK:

So you are an assassin before?, erza question and look at Leon. Yeah but I leave the brotherhood, Leon said. Why did you leave?, Erza said worriedly looking at Leon. It's my own choice and some of the people heard about your guild so I joined that's all. Leon simply said.

**_ATTENTION PASSENGER WE'RE 5 MINS TO ARIANT_** **_TOWN. _**The conductor said

* * *

Sorry guys of I kept you All waiting because I have many project to do at school


End file.
